


undertale but WAY more funny

by undertale_judgment14



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Humour, POV First Person, cute sans, undertale people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_judgment14/pseuds/undertale_judgment14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You the reader are a sarcastic little lady with an attitude and a need to clench your adventurous thirst.</p><p>And if you still don't want to read this:<br/>Monster kid: yo! You're a kid to righ-<br/>You: holy crap your a dinosour! This is just like Jurassic world except im Chris Pratt and your the raptores!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ow

"Where...where am I" oh yeah people wanting me dead, being thrown into a mountain, waking up in a bed of flowers, so just basically your average Tuesday. Well take that people I ain't dead and plan on staying that way!

Well I geuss now that im here I might as well take a look around. The only way to go is around that corner and based on my luck it will probably lead to so sorta axe/chainsaw serial kill-

Oh. My. God.

"Howdy im flowey. Flowey the flow- "holy shit what the fuck your a flower!?!? And your talking!?!?? IS THIS HELL HAS MY TIME COME?!?!? 

"Calm down you dumb ass" the talking...flower said? "If you would have let me explain this is the land of monsters and down here..  
I T S. K I L L O R B E K I L L E D"

Wait... what was this flower thing wanting to be killed cause im no expert but I feel like I would win against some plant that can talk. "Look um you seem like a nice plant thing so I'll make this as quick as possible and.." I started but was so rudely cut of by petals over there "what are you talking about idiot I mean im gonna kill you now D I E"


	2. meeting toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet toriel and you have a goat time 
> 
> Get it like good but instead of good its "goat"

Oh. Oh shit. The daisy has vines and bullets, two things I don't remember normal flowers having but then again I am in the world of "monsters". But little does this flower no I can talk my way out of any situation. 

"Or or now just here me out, you don't kill me"  
"No"  
"You let me continue"  
"No"  
"You tell me how to get out of here"  
"No"  
"We never meet or talk to each other ever again"  
"No"

This little ass didn't even let me finish before shooting me down. How Incredibly rude. Lucky for me though, I have thought of yet another a expert plan that will get me out of this situation.

"If you don't let me go I will be forced to-"  
"AHHH" i was suddenly cut of by the sound of my antaganizer screaming. what. Where did, how did, you know what I don't care "that's karma for you bitch" I shouted towards the now burnt flower before running into a goat lady. "what the frick you scared me... goat lady person. The lady seemed friendly enough But so did the flower.

"Dont be afraid my chil-" I cut her off to say "look, if your a evil killer please just tell me know instead of just trying to be my friend but then betraying you when I need you the most" ive had some experience dealing with backstabing friends and it wasnt just with the daisy I met back there

The goat lady actually seemed concerned when I said this like she sincerely cared if I died today, so I geuss I'll trust her for now. "My child no I would never, listen im Toriel, care taker of the ruins I will be your help and guidance through heres" okay, alright, at least this monster wasn't trying to murder me which is an improvement from the last.

And for awhile I found my self trusting her up untill the dummy I was supposed to "fight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add something last chapter

"Do you not see this?" you say but goat mom just stares at you like your crazy. "You don't see this, this yellow shining star thing that's right In front of you????"

"No, im sorry I do not, now come along now my child" you continue to stare at the star and you've seen enough movies to know not to touch the weird floating object. Yet something is compelling you to touch it

"Your wasting your time" flowey said behind you  
"Only you can see the yellow star thing" the flower continued "its like a checkpoint if you ever die, you'll end up here and everything will be like it never happend, its your determination that allows you to do this" 

"I MIGHT DIE?!? and I can reset time?? Who am I GOD?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a new chapter shortly... providing this goes well and all  
> The next chapter me gonna be longer though probably...


End file.
